Dear Han
by krystinafaith111694
Summary: Leia gets sick of Han always making fun of her so she decides to vent her steam by writing letters to him. A/N: Hopefully I do good. Never done anything like this before. Enjoy :-) After a long time coming Chapter 8 is finally up. Sorry it took too long, have had a very hard year.
1. Beginning the Process

Dear Han,

I decided that in order to get my anger out at you that I need to start writing these stupid little letters to you that I hope to the Gods that you never see. I might end up burning them once you finally leave.

I am going to start with the victory celebration. Yes I was very upset and very drunk but that is besides the point. you fought with me two hours before the party and then find me in the meeting room crying and try to calm me down. It may have worked then but never again because fifteen minutes later I saw you walk off hand and hand with Ensign Fisher. I know you think you are something special but you are nothing to me.

Sincerely, Leia


	2. Talking 'bout Luke

Dear Captain Solo,

You know perfectly well why I am calling you that. You told me that Luke looked like a girl at the party last night. I happen to think that Luke is more of a man than you will ever be. He is force sensitive and you're not so ha ha ha. Wow that turned out more girly than I wanted. And I wrote this with a fountain pen. Just stay out of my way and I promise not to kick your ass.

Sincerely, Leia


	3. Three Years Later: Hoth

Dear Han,

Why in the hell are you still here? I think it's to make fun of me as you always have. I want you to know how much I really hate you, especially after what you did in the south passage this morning. We have known each other for the last three years. If you think I wanted to kiss you, don't you think I would have done it already? Why can't you realize that I don't have time to fool around when I am trying to run the damned rebellion? All I want is for one day to go by without you making your snide comments. I just got a message from General Rieekan that you left the base half an hour ago to look for Luke. You better bring him back and if you don't I will literally kill you. Please don't freeze to death before you get him. The last thing I need is for you and Luke to die.

Sincerely,

Leia

P.S. Don't think I want you to survive is because I like you. That would be absurd.


	4. New Found Feelings

Dear Han

So, do you really want to know why I kissed Luke today? Well it's because you made me so mad that I wanted to slap you. You really are a jerk you know. I have realized that I might be starting to have feelings for you. Oh Gods I really just said that. It's all starting to come to a head. Why is it that every time I think about you, I can see myself kissing your lips? I just think that if you really wanted to be with me you would stop treating me so indifferently. I wish I could talk to someone about my feelings but there is no one on the base who I trust enough to not tell you everything I am saying now. I refuse to talk to Luke because something tells me he is in love with me. Why does he? I always thought of him more as a brother, I mean we even share the same life day. I should probably look into that. But now I am getting off topic. I just think you need to leave because if you don't I might probably kill you (or kiss you, not sure which one yet).

Sincerely,

Leia


	5. In the Falcon Part 1

Dear Han,

I am writing this from the crew quarters on the Falcon. Of course if I had not been stupid enough to not get on before my transport before the base was evacuated, I probably wouldn't be stuck with you. Right now we are stuck in an asteroid because **YOU** didn't fix the damned hyperdrive. I just hope you don't walk in on me writing this because the last thing I want is for you to see these. I already feel uneasy around you because of my feelings for you. One thing I feel the need to ask, why did you hold onto me longer you should have when the Falcon jerked earlier? I know you think it will make me feel weird and you are right. Still that little comment you made afterwards made me feel a little uneasy. You have time for plenty other things thank you very much. I just hope this doesn't go to your head that you think you can hold me like that. I know I need to address my feelings for you but at the moment I don't think this is a good time. I hear you calling for me so I need to get off here

Sincerely,

Leia


	6. Dear Leia

Dear Leia,

I hope the Gods forgive me if you ever see this letter. I don't even know why I'm writing this letter. I guess it's to tell you how I felt about our kiss in the compartment earlier. But of course if you ever see this letter you will be trying to slit my throat. I don't even know how the whole kiss happened. I was just listening to Goldenrod drone on and on about the negative power coupling when I saw you were having some trouble trying to get a grip of something. So what do I do? I try to help you and you push me away. Well we did a lot of talking about scoundrels and I know you like me because I am a scoundrel. That lead to the kiss that I didn't even expect. And I am the one that kissed you. I don't know why I did it, I just did. I have never had a kiss ground me like yours did. But of course all great things must come to an end because five minutes later that damn droid came barging in. I hope we can talk about this another time but right now I gotta get back to working on the Falcon.

Sincerely,

Han


	7. This Kiss

Dear Han,

Okay let's get one thing straight, you kissed me first. All I was trying to do was fix some stupid contraption when you came up behind me and tried to help. Of course I was startled when I felt your hand sneak up behind me. Of course I shoved you back and got pissed when you called me "your worship". I had never liked that name and you knew it. What if I had started calling you "Hannie" or "Hanna"... yeah that what I thought so who's scruffy looking now. Okay I am getting off topic. After I told you to stop calling me that you called me Leia for the first time (There, was that so hard). After that was a total blur. I remember I called you a scoundrel and you said I liked you because of that (all the while you were rubbing my hands). Soon we were inches apart and you kissed me. Your kiss felt so amazing that I almost forgot our argument. Of all the things that could happen 3PO came barging in about some negative power flux coupling. We ended the kiss and I walked away. I wanted to tell you how I felt but I couldn't, not yet. So for now I am in your pilot chair writing this. I think I just saw something flutter by the window. I think I am going to investigate...

Sincerely, Leia


	8. Ramblings

Dear Han,

I am, without a doubt going to kill you. Oh, and you ask why? 1.) You landed the Falcon in the belly of a space slug and we almost got digested by the damn thing. 2.) You kissed me (not that I'm complaining anymore). 3.) You almost got us all killed once again by Imperials, and what did you do? You hid on the back of one of the Star Destroyers. 4.) And now we are "limping" towards a planet named Bespin to a city that one of your old drinking buddies is in charge of. And to top that all off, it will take us forty days to get there. I do not know what the hell I am to do about all this. I mean I'm fine with the journey, but I am afraid of being on a journey with you for so long. I am not afraid of you but also of my feelings for you. I mean, I would love to just let my feelings show you, but I don't want to regret it in the morning. I know that once we get to the rendezvous that you will be leaving to pay your bounty, but would you come back is the main question. If I knew for a fact that you would come back, then I would gladly give myself to you… Wow did I really just say that? Oh Gods I just said that I wanted to have sex with Han Solo. Okay that does it; I am sending these letters out the airlock as soon as I can. There is no way I will ever be able to live if you ever saw these letters. I would surely die of embarrassment. Why do you have to be so difficult? I mean why couldn't you be simple like Luke? Dammit, I really don't know what to do with either of you. I want to be with you because, face it, I think I am falling for you, but you are such a nerfherder. Then there is Luke, he is a great friend, Gods know he is in love with me, but I have only thought of him as more in a brotherly way. I really have no idea why I kissed him in the medical bay, it just felt so weird. I guess it was just to antagonize you, and I am guessing it really hit a nerve. Gods Han, what am I going to do? I feel like if I chose you that Luke would be heartbroken, but in a weird sense, what if I chose him? I feel like I would be breaking, not only your heart, but mine too. Well I think I have to make a decision, it's either you or Luke. I need some time to think about it. I am just afraid that if I chose you that you weren't really interested in being with me other than just for sex. If that is the case, I will have to kill you in your sleep. And I will do it very slowly. Gods what the hell am I doing, I feel like this is killing me and I have no idea what to do anymore. You just asked me to help you make dinner so I am finishing up now.

Sincerely,

Leia


	9. Author's Note

Author Note: Hey guys I know it's been awhile but I am going to be updating my story and putting it on my new account kryssiefishie94 I am not sure when I will have it up but I will finish what I started.


End file.
